Mi rincón
by Abuelitnt
Summary: Este es mi espacio para colocar one shots y song fics... Alguien se da cuenta muy tarde de sus sentimientos
1. Chapter 1

**Y de pronto**

Un chico se movía de una lado para el otro, esperando a alguien muy especial para el. Esa actitud se contrarrestaba a su habitual carácter, siempre tranquilo, siempre calmado, siempre sereno, pero al estar de esa persona, se le hacia muy difícil controlar sus sentimientos. El lo había decidido así, sabia que su amor no quizás nunca seria correspondido, había decidido callarse con solo verlo feliz con la persona que ese alguien especial eligiera para serlo

El timbre suena, ese alguien había llegado

-Hola Mitsui-le recibe con su habitual sonrisa-adelante, pasa

-Gracias Kogure-ignorando las atenciones de su compañero

Se dirigieron a la sala, el muchacho de anteojos se ofreció a ayudarlo con sus deberes escolares y con los exámenes finales, ya que el jugador más valioso de la secundaria era, como decirlo sin sonar a insulto, un poco despreocupado por los estudios. Ahora que entraría a la universidad tendría que poner más de su parte para tener un futuro. Había hecho un trato con sus padres, el estudiaría una carrera y si el lo lograba, podría hacer lo que quisiera con su vida, y claro, lo que mas deseaba hacer era jugar basketball profesionalmente. Como un trato es un trato, estos se deben cumplir a cabalidad, así que pondría lo mejor de su parte para convertirse en un genio

-Supongo que no has hecho tus deberes ¿o me equivoco?-con su habitual serenidad-te ayudare a hacerlos

-Está bien

Mitsui no entendía la atención que le daba su compañero, no lo entendía, no después de haberlo tratado con la punta del zapato cuando se alejo del basketball. Después de todo eso, él seguía ofreciéndole su ayuda, incluso cuando junto a su banda asaltaron el gimnasio (antes de pedir perdón y regresar al equipo), lo golpeó al contarle a los demás su verdadera historia. Sin saber porque, se sentía tranquilo, toda esa calma se la transmitía con su preocupación y apoyo

-Muy bien-sacándolo de sus reflexiones y pensamientos-ahora puedes hacerlo, cualquier duda, solo dímela-ofreciéndole los ejercicios de matemáticas. El chico de la cicatriz los recibe y se los pone a hacer, mientras que el chico de ojos castaños lo miraba con atención

"_Si supieras lo que siento por ti, seguramente me odiarías, con lo temperamental que eres, incluso me golpearías, de eso no tengo dudas. No se como nació esto, cuando te vi por primera vez… fue en la final del campeonato de la secundaria, lograste que tu equipo ganara con un espectacular triple, desde ese momento, te tuve una gran admiración. Después jugamos juntos cuando entramos a Shohoku, jugabas muy bien, con razón te merecías el titulo del jugador más valioso de la secundaria. Al principio no entendía porque llegaste aquí, siendo que tenías buenas ofertas de preparatorias como Ryonan, pero quisiste venir aquí a nuestro equipo para darle las gracias al profesor Anzai por el consejo que te dio en los últimos momentos de la final, a partir de ese día, mi admiración por ti crecía más. Cuando te lesionaste, nunca pensé que te alejarías de todo y de todos, especialmente de mi, no dejaste que te ayudará, traté de buscarte y pedirte que volvieras con nosotros, con migo, pero no quisiste… Pasaba el tiempo y solo sabía de ti por tus peleas, especialmente la que tuviste con Miyagi, pero aparte de eso, nada más. Pero esa preocupación no era normal, aunque trataba de convencerme de que era porque eras mi amigo, mi compañero de equipo, pero realmente sabía que no era eso, era algo más que no quería entender. Ahora estás de regreso y te vi feliz como hace mucho tiempo que no te veía, volviste a ser el de antes, el chico que tenía como meta ganar el campeonato nacional, esa era la persona que yo quería tener a mi lado… Ahí comprendí que lo que sentía era amor, un amor muy profundo. No pensé que mi admiración fuera a cruzar la línea que tengo entre mi mente y mi corazón, pero pasó. Ahora solo me queda es compartir estos últimos momentos que estaré junto a ti antes de que entremos a la universidad…"_

-Terminé-decía Mitsui sacando de sus pensamientos a Kogure-espero que estén bien

-Eso lo veremos-tomando los ejercicios resueltos, mientras que sin querer el muchacho de ojos azules se le quedaba viendo

"_Siempre estás ahí, no entiendo porque nunca te alejaste de mi por tu propia voluntad, yo tuve que hacerlo, no quería a nada ni nadie que tuviera relación con el basketball cerca, quería olvidarlo, quería olvidarme de mi sueño. Me arrepentí tanto cuando te alejaste de mi, cuando me dejaste de buscar para pedirme que volviera al equipo, realmente te extrañaba, extrañaba esa serenidad que me dabas… Además de olvidarme de todo metiéndome en líos, olvidarme que estaría mucho tiempo sin hacer lo que me gusta, también trataba de olvidar ese extraño sentimiento que tenía por ti, no sé porque quería hacerlo ¿Acaso era extraño lo que sentía?… Me alejé de todos, especialmente de ti, la única persona a la que le importé realmente, no por ser el mejor jugador de la secundaria. Se que me admirabas por eso al principio, pero se que, después, querías ser mi amigo, querías que me recuperara rápido para poder jugar juntos otra vez y eso siempre me lo demostrabas acompañándome en el hospital cuando me lesioné, fuiste la única persona que llegó, que estuvo conmigo en ese momento tan difícil para mi. Conversábamos mucho, incluso te dije la razón de porque entre a Shohoku, te sorprendiste, lo recuerdo muy bien, pero enseguida me entendiste. Ahora regresé, en parte fue gracias a que me dijiste cosas muy duras (no creí que te pusieras de esa forma, siempre pensé que eras un chico tímido) pero ciertas, no quería madurar, pero se que al pedir perdón inicié el camino para serlo. Te pusiste feliz, sabías que mis capacidades ayudarían al equipo llegar al campeonato nacional, mi sueño, estabas ahí, siempre apoyándonos, dándonos ánimos desde la banca, pero también se que estabas feliz porque volví a ser el de antes, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, además de regresar ese sentimiento que pensé que tenía olvidado…"_

Su compañero baja los papeles a la mesa, se saca los anteojos, se pasa sus manos por la cara, para despertar un poco y mira atentamente a Mitsui

-Muy bien, ves que es fácil-con la sonrisa mas tierna y acogedora que había visto.

Y de pronto…

Se le queda viendo, quería recordarlo de esa manera, a contraluz. Sin dejarlo de ver sus mejillas se encendieron sin saber porque

"_¿Por qué me pongo así, siempre lo había visto sonreír, pero ahora es diferente, eso lo se, es una sonrisa que nunca se la había visto, ahora entiendo la calma que me transmites, pero tengo que comprobarlo…"_

En acto reflejo, levantó su mano derecha hacia la mejilla del muchacho de anteojos

"_¿Qué te pasa¿Por qué me haces esto, es que acaso tu… no, eso no puede ser, tu nunca sentirás nada especial por mi, a eso ya me resigné, pero… ahora… ahora haces que me ilusione"_

Lentamente, el chico de la cicatriz se acerca la rostro de su compañero, haciendo que su corazón lata a mil por hora. Peligrosamente sus labios se acercan a los de él, mirándose a los ojos, sintiéndose el aliento, sus respiraciones agitadas…

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-pregunta con miedo

-No lo se… solo quiero comprobar algo…-le responde con un susurro y cerrando los ojos lo besa. Lenta y suavemente explora esos labios que ahora le parecían tan tentadores. No se había equivocado, esos labios eran de un suave sabor, además de destilar ternura y… amor, estaba en lo cierto, esa calma que le daba era amor, un amor claro y profundo, que lo hacia sentir tan bien, tan tranquilo, tan sereno y eso era lo que necesitaba y el era el único que se lo podía dar, ahora entendía ese raro sentimiento que tenia cuando estaban juntos, el saber que nunca lo dejaría, que siempre estaría a su lado apoyándolo y ayudándolo… el también…

Su compañero aun no lo podía creer, estaba sorprendido por la actitud de el, la persona mas especial, mas importante, aun más cuando lo empezó a besar. Lo deseaba tanto, deseaba tanto ese momento, deseaba que ese chico rebelde probara su boca tanto como él, así que dejo llevar por ese vértigo, por esa emoción que se tiene cuando la persona amada te demuestra su amor. En esos labios pudo sentir algo indescriptible, algo que no sabría identificar, en sus labios cálidos y llenos de fuego que exploraban los suyos, había… había… no quería creer que fuese ese sentimiento…

-Era cierto-se separaba Mitsui del rostro de Kogure-tu me amas

Ahora el chico de anteojos se sonrojaba a mas no poder, que podría contestarle? Que podría decirle?

-Si-bajando la cabeza, esperando lo peor que pudiera hacerle, rechazarlo y alejarse de el

El muchacho le levanta la cara para verse mutuamente, fijamente, para que estuviera seguro de lo que diría, para que viera la verdad en sus ojos para decirle

-Yo también-con una amable sonrisa-no me di cuenta antes, pero este beso me abrió los ojos y pude verte de verdad

Lo que había sentido en sus labios era verdad, era amor, el le correspondía. No pudo más y lo besó con vehemencia y pasión, quería dejar que sus emociones fluyeran como un río. Frente a esa inesperada reacción, el chico de ojos azules le correspondió como se merecía, jugando con su lengua, explorándose mutuamente. Solo cuando el aire les faltaban se separaron

-¿Estas solo?

-Si-para seguir tranquilos, para demostrarse todo el amor que sentían mutuamente…

FIN

N/A: hola me presento, soy Abuelitnt, y este es el primer one shot que escribo y el primero que es shonen ai (ya que yaoi no se puede clasificar). Al ser el primero, no creo que me haya quedado muy bien, pero lohice lo mejor que pude, ya que era una idea que tenia en la cabeza cuando vi un capitulo en el manga de Karekano, cuando Yukino, con solo ver sonreir a Arima, se sonroja y se da cuenta que le gusta. Al ver eso, se me quedo en la mente y me imagineque eso pudiese sucederle a estos dos... Me gustaria haberlo puesto en mi Fic Play the game (a lo que cordialmente invito a leerlo, no esta tan malo, creanme :P), pero al ser no yaoi, no podía, esa condicion tengo que cumplirla a cabalidad...

Si que quieren mandar comentarios, opiniones, virus, bombas de tiempo, lanzas, flecha, balazos, asesinos en serie, mercenarios o lo que sea, solo dejen un review


	2. Chapter 2

**Si no estás aquí**

Los rayos de una hermosa pero fría tarde de otoño, se colaban en el cuarto de una muchacha que hacía sus deberes escolares en su escritorio, era fin de semana y tenía que aprovechar el tiempo. En su rostro se podía ver el cansancio y el aburrimiento, pero los ejercicios de matemáticas no podían esperar, además resolverlos le ayudaría en los exámenes que tendría pronto.

Dejando su lápiz, se apoya sus codos para poner su cabeza en sus manos, quería aprovechar el calor del sol, aunque sea un poco. Miraba el cielo azul que tenía algunas nubes, para después dirigirla a una fotografía de grupo, de sus amigos y compañeros del equipo de basketball. Fue tomada cuando le ganaron a Sannoh y eso significa que Shohoku era uno de los favoritos para llevarse el campeonato nacional, pero el destino quiso otra cosa, pero ella no estaba decepcionada, al contrario, el equipo había mejorado bastante, en especial uno que, de no saber nada llegó a ser parte fundamental del buen rendimiento del grupo. Al fijar su mirada en esa persona, sus ojos empezaron a reflejar tristeza y de ellos comenzaron a caer lágrimas…

Nunca gasté ni un segundo de mí

En encontrar como hacerte feliz

Siempre en silencio tú estabas aquí

Para escucharme y yo nunca te vi

-Sakuragi…-pronunció su nombre en un susurro

Pero no estaba en mis planes

Perderte alguna vez

Tal vez no me quieras ver más

Te entiendo

Como quieres que crea en el amor

Si no estas aquí

Como quieres que crea en el amor

Como quieres que crea en el amor

Si no estas aquí

Como quieres que crea en el amor

Si no puedo verte

Ya estaba harta de estar en su cuarto, así que tomó su chaqueta, baja las escaleras de su casa y sale a pasear sin rumbo fijo, a donde la llevara sus pasos. Aun con la mirada triste, pensaba en todos los momentos que pasaron juntos, por ejemplo, la primera vez que lo vio, cuando un poco nerviosa de su reacción, le preguntó si era un jugador de basketball, verlo hacer una clavada, y aunque no la encestó, vio sus grandes habilidades. Verlo destruido cuando dio un pase equivocado en los últimos momentos del partido contra Kainan y tratando de darle animo diciéndole que los genios también se equivocan, verlo poner todo su esfuerzo en los partidos, dando lo mejor de sí para ganar, aunque cometía algunos errores, ya sea por inexperiencia, por soberbia o arrogancia, y sobre todo cuando lo vio sufrir jugando contra los campeones del año pasado, pero sin dejarse vencer. Pero ella miraba hacia otra persona, un frío muchacho de zorrunos ojos azules, con una gran coraza de indiferencia a cuestas, se había enamorado de él, o al menos eso creía, porque hacía grandes jugadas, porque en la duela demostraba seguridad, demostraba muchas ganas de ganar. Sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo, pudo darse cuenta de la único que le importaba era ser el mejor, y como todas sus admiradoras, conservaba una pequeña esperanza de ocupar un poco su mente, sin darse cuenta que ese alegre pelirrojo entraba en sus pensamientos, demostrándolo en su preocupación por él, en la ayuda que le daba siempre para mejorar su juego, él estaba entrando en su alma, en su corazón

Ya no hay manera de volver atrás

Arrepentirme no me va a curar

La vida es justa, no quita ni da

El que lastima la debe pagar

"_-Bueno… yo quería decirte… que… tu me… gustas mucho…-un poco nervioso y resignado a su respuesta_

_Ella estaba sorprendida por la declaración del que creía su amigo, _

_-Lo siento-un poco triste por no corresponderle-… pero sabes quien me interesa…-respondiéndole con un algo de pena en voz_

_-Eso lo sé…-en tono afligido-solo quería que lo supieras…"_

-Eso no era cierto… sin darme cuenta te convertiste en lo más importante para mi

Y nunca estuvo en mis planes

Quererte alguna vez

Tal vez no me quieras ver más

Te entiendo

Como quieres que crea en el amor

Si no estas aquí

Como quieres que crea en el amor

Como quieres que crea en el amor

Si no estas aquí

Como quieres que crea en el amor

Si no puedo verte

"_Como pude estar tan ciega. Tú me querías mucho y te rechacé, te deje ir ¿Cómo no pude entender a tiempo lo que realmente sentía por ti? No sabía el daño que te hacía cuando te hablaba de él, cuando toda mi atención estaba en él, no sabía cuanto te hería. Ahora entiendo todo, tus actitudes, sobre todo lo extraño que te ponías cuando estaba cerca de ti, la primera razón de tu ingreso al equipo, no sabía cuanto me amaba, pero se que quieres dedicarte a esto toda tu vida, me lo dijiste en el partido contra Sannoh. Ahora se que todos mis pensamientos y apoyo eran para ti, ahora se que te amo…"_

Como quieres que crea en el amor

Si no estas aquí

Como quieres que crea en el amor

Como quieres que crea en el amor

Si no estas aquí

Como quieres que crea en el amor

Si lo tuve y lo perdí

Sin darse cuenta, llegó a un parque y oye el bote de un balón. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido al ver quien era el que estaba jugando, era la persona que más amaba. Al verlo, sonrío tristemente, ya que no estaba solo, sino que estaba con su enemigo natural, el zorro, jugaban con muchos ánimos, compitiendo con todas sus fuerzas en ese juego uno a uno. Ella se quedó observándolos, tratando de no ser vista, mientras caían nuevamente lágrimas, cuando en una de sus tantas luchas por el balón, sus manos se rozaron y se quedaron mirando fijamente, con rubor en sus mejillas y se sonrieron. Ya sabía sobre su relación, ya se había acostumbrado verlos juntos, a verlos mirarse con amor, pero aun la ponía más triste, ella tuvo su oportunidad y no la aprovechó

-Encontraste a la persona que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos a tiempo… espero que él te haga feliz… Hanamichi-con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, al tiempo que se retiraba para irse a casa, pensando en lo que pudo haber sido y ya no lo será…

Si aquí estuvo siempre

Y lo dejé ir

Título: Si no estas aquí

Interprete: María Jimena Pereira

Álbum: Esa luz

Notas de la autora: bueno y aquí estoy con mi primer song fic. Decidí esta canción porque al escucharla me imaginé esta situación, además tratando de reinvindicar a la pobre Haruko, es que en la mayoría de los fics que he leído, la dejan como la mala o la tonta, y eso creo que no se lo merece, aunque personalmente no es mi ideal de personaje, no puedo entender como puede estar enamorada de alguien que ni siquiera la mira, teniendo al lado un chico tan lindo como mi querido pelirrojo y que babea por ella, bueno, allá Inoe y las relaciones interpersonales de sus personajes (se puede ver que su objetivo era describir a un muchacho que cambia por alguien al principio, para después encontrar su verdadero rumbo, y que además se supera a si mismo, según mi opinión). Espero que la hayan escuchado por ahí, se que los que son de Chile o ven el programa Rojo, fama contra fama por la señal internacional de TVN, sabrán quien es ella, ni mencionar el final de esta pequeña historia, porqué se que se alegrarán…

Me olvidaba, gracias por los reviews de mi one shot (pensé que no me llegaría ninguno), además de explicar la razón de porque de me haya salido tan lindo y dulce, es que cuando lo escribía, escuchaba de fondo "Those sweet words" de Norah Jones, que trata de una persona que le dijeron que la amaba y quería volver a oírlas de ese alguien especial…

Nos vemos en mi próximo experimento… adiosín…


End file.
